gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dog Clan
The Dog Clan is a group of stray dogs that live in a part of the woods near Ash's house in Lumiose City. Appearances Known members: '''Shadow: '''A normal colored rottweiler with scars on his left front paw and one scar around his right eye. He has dark brown eyes. He's the leader of the dog clan. '''Ralph: '''A tan brown boxer with tiger-like stripes and brown eyes. '''Bouncer: '''A gray old-looking mutt with a light gray mustache and dark gray ears. He has green eyes. '''Tucker: '''A black French bulldog with white muzzle and a white ring around his left eye. '''Pete: '''A Bluetick Coonhound with blue eyes and has a scar around his shoulder. '''Bear: '''A white and brown Bullmastiff that looks like Pete from Homeward Bound II, and has blue eyes. '''Frank and Brute: '''Two matching white English Bulldogs with a brown spot on their backs. '''Juarez: '''A Shetland Collie mix who looks mostly like Sledge from Homeward Bound II, has brown eyes and wears a piece of rope around her neck. '''Iridessa: '''A black and white german sherpherd with dark blue eyes and a chopped left ear. '''Chopper: '''A normal colored dobermann pinscher with blood red eyes. '''Twister: '''A white samoyed with dark brown eyes. '''Cyclone: '''A silver wolfdog with heterochromia (one eye dark blue and other eye dark brown) '''Lucky: '''A dirty white Jack Russel Terrier with brown eyes, and his left eye is blind due to one eye he got stratched by a cat. '''Goliath: '''A tan Great Dane with dark tan on his muzzle and ears and has black eyes. Personality Nothing is known much about the Dog Clan, expect that they all have a dislike towards humans, housepets, and Pokémon who belong to a trainer, either a dog or a human. Shadow is the leader of the Dog Clan, and wanted for a long time kill Ash because he thinks he did a poor job on the Kalos League. Everytime Ash or any of his friends or any other trainer pass through the Dog Clan's territory, the dogs will chase them and the trainers will have to run as fast as their legs could carry them. Voice actors '''Shadow: '''Chazz Palminteri (voiced Buster in Lady and the Tramp II) '''Ralph: '''Jon Polito (voiced Ashcan in Homeward Bound II) '''Bouncer: '''Jeff Bennett (voiced Trusty in Lady and the Tramp II) '''Tucker: '''Bronson Pinchot (voiced Francois in Lady and the Tramp II) '''Pete: '''Tom Kenny (voiced Sparky in Lady and the Tramp II) '''Bear: '''Adam Goldberg (voiced Pete in Homeward Bound II) '''Frank: '''Bill Fagerbakke (voiced Mooch in Lady and the Tramp II) '''Brute: '''Jim Cummings (voices currently Colonel from 101 Dalmatians) '''Juarez: '''Cathy Moriarty (voiced Ruby in Lady and the Tramp II) '''Iridessa: '''Janeane Garofalo (voiced Bridget in The Wild; just a tad bit deeper and meaner) '''Chopper: '''Taurean Blaque (voiced Roscoe in Oliver and Company) '''Twister: '''Carl Weintraub (voiced DeSoto in Oliver and Company) '''Cyclone: '''Michael Clarke Duncan (voiced Wolf in Air Buddies) '''Lucky: '''Eric McCormack (voiced Lucky in Pound Puppies) '''Goliath: '''Idris Elba (voiced Shere Khan in 2016 The Jungle Book) Fun facts * Shadow is the leader of the Dog Clan. * Juarez and Iridessa are the only females of the gang. * Bouncer has a locked up hip and needs some push every once in a while. * The Dog Clan chase any trainers or Pokémon who surpass into their territory. * The Dog Clan don't have that much Pokémon, though the only Pokémon they have is a Primeape, a Malamar and a Fearow. * One day, sick and tired of being chased everyday on the way home, Ash called the dog pound and the Dog Clan was immediately taken to the dog pound afterwards. Category:Kalos OCs Category:Stray animals Category:Dogs Category:Poképets Category:Lumiose City OCs